What ifs
by Bensler4Ever99
Summary: Inspired by the song by kane brown what ifs. Read the preface to get a better description
1. chapter 1

**Preface:** what if Elliot never went back to Kathy what if Eli was never born. What if Olivia and Elliot gave themselves a chance to be happy...would they be? Or would work and life and former lovers get in the way? What if dean showed up? What if Kathy came after Olivia...? What if IAB found out..would they loose their jobs...the thing Olivia lives for...? How will they handle the triles of being together when the world is set against them. What if Elliot loved away all of Olivias doubts and fears and made her realize they'd be together forever no matter what. Read to find out. Set after Olivia comes back in season 8 and in this story Elliot never kissed Dani cuz fuck that bitch. :) read to see what happens. Inspired by the song what ifs by Kane brown


	2. Old habits

**Old Habits**

Olivia and Elliot sat at there desks typing up DD5's. Glancing up at eachother every so often. She'd only been back a short while and they'd immediately fallen back into sync with eachother like nothing had changed. There was some slight tension between them. Elliot was hurt by Olivia's leaving but he missed her so much he was trying to control it the last thing he wanted to do was push her away again. Cragen stepped out of the office to leave and glanced at the familiar sight. A smile spread across his face. It was good to have Olivia back and Elliot back in control. He was lost with out her and Cragen knew it. He couldn't understand how they could be so close so connected yet remain only friends. He knew they were in love. Hell everyone seemed to know but them. He smiled. Some day he thought someday. He walked over to his two best and favorite detectives

 _"Go home you guys it's been a long day get some sleep"_ he said. They shared a glance then nodded to the captain who proceeded to walk out and head home. It's been a long day.

 _"Come on liv I'll drive ya home it's late"_ Elliot said smiling and standing up he got his coat and handed Olivia hers as she got up from her desk and yawned

 _"How's the new apartment working out el?"_ Olivia asked knowing he hated it. He'd been living alone since him and Kathy's separation but he didn't stay there often he usually crashed at work at the cribs or on Olivia's couch.

 _"Lonely"_ he said softly looking down as they walked to the elevator

 _" you want to crash on my couch tonight? We can have a drink and watch a movie like old times"_ Olivia said. She had missed him while undercover and she just wanted things to go back to normal. He chuckled and nodded agreeing to the suggestion and they headed out together to the car. Not knowing tonight...would change everything for them.


	3. Drunken Confessions

**Drunk Confessions**

They pulled up at Olivia's apartment and headed up to her apartment. Olivia unlocked her apartment door and went inside Elliot trailing behind. They hadn't spoken on the drive home a comfortable silence fell over them like normal. Olivia grabbed a beer for Elliot and poured herself a glass of wine, and walked over and sat down on the couch turning on the TV.

 _"Comedy? Or RRROOMMMAAANNNCCCEEE"_ Olivia said in a lustrous voice laughing Elliot joined in. They're laughter echoing and booming through the apartment.

 _"I missed this"_ Elliot spoke up after they stopped laughing he had finished his beer and went to get another grabbing the wine bottle and bringing it to Olivia as her glass was almost empty. Soon they had both finished the bottle of wine and Olivia had curled up laying her head on Elliot's chest and spread out across the couch. Elliot had his arm around olivia and was running his hands through her long brown hair. Admiring her beauty. They were both wine drunk and Elliot spoke up.

 _"Olivia...I really missed you..it hurt so bad when you left I was so lost. Your my best friend my partner and you mean so much to me"_ Elliot spoke softly. Olivia looked up at him a smile on her face

 _" I missed you to el you were all I could think about while I was gone. All I knew was I had to come home. For you. Like you said your the longest relationship I've ever had with a man"_ she spoke in a half serious half joking voice. She sat up there eyes locked and before she had time to react Elliot leaned in pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. Gentle yet the pull was strong. She kissed him back. There bodies melding together.

 _" Elliot"_ she said pulling away. " _I love you"_

 _"Olivia...I love you to I have for years. And now that Kathy and I are divorced...I want to give us a chance. I have loved you for so long that's why when Gitano got you I said I couldn't loose you. That's why Olivia. Your the love of my life and if I lost you.."_ he looked down and a tear fell. She grabbed his face and kissed him again before she spoke

 _"Elliot I love you and I will never leave you again and you will never loose me. I love you. And you have me. Forever"_ she paused to wait for his response he kissed her more passionately this time

 _"Good"_ was all he said as he kissed her again


End file.
